My Agatha
by LenoreFan
Summary: Nod remembers Agatha.


**Disclaimer -** Edgar & Ellen belongs to Charles Ogden.

* * *

Augustus Nod sat alone in his office. Heimertz, Dahlia, the twins and Pet had long since they went to sleep so the old man was left all alone with his thoughts. He rummaged through his desk looking for something to do. He revised all the drawers except one, which was the one were he kept everything related to his deceased wife, Constance and daughter, Agatha.

Edgar and Ellen had showed him Agatha's letters and her picture with Pierre. He didn't want to admit it but it really hurt him seeing such a sad look on her beautiful eyes. He sometimes considered going to the cementery and search for her tomb, but knowing Thaddeus' family they wouldn't want to spend a fortune on a funeral and a decent grave for Nod's daughter and probably just buried her somewhere in the junkyard.

He couldn't fight back the memories that returned to him, from when Agatha was just a little girl and they and Constance were a happy family, the times when Agatha cried alone in her room when she missed Constance and he tried to comfort her, when she could everything to get his attention but he was too busy studying the balm, and the last time they spoke to each other, which was a week after she married Pierre Knightleigh.

Agatha defended Pierre, claiming that he was diferent from his family. Nod couldn't forget the pained look on her face when he claimed he no longer had a daughter and that she was no longer on his will. Not even two days later Pierre came over to the mansion to try and convince Nod to forgive Agatha by telling him how sorry she was, giving him a corny speech about how much Pierre loved her and how Nod did love his daughter, but the old man was fully aware that everything he said was a lie. All Pierre cared about was having Nod's fornute on his pocket once he died.

Nod was still angry at her for marrying the son of his sworm enemy, but he couldn't deny that missed her. He has talked about Agatha with Dahlia, the two had developed a strong friendship in the past time but whenever Dahlia said something in favor of Agatha, Nod would get angry and later leave. The plant tamer had suggested that Nod wrote a letter to Agatha and kept it so he would express without yelling at anybody. He though it was stupid (but he never said it on her face), first because he had never yelled at her and never would as he was fully aware that she was the fiancée of a man who would break him in half like a twig and second because it didn't made any sense to him wasting time writing a letter to a dead person, but since the thoughts of Agatha couldn't leave him alone he decided to try it out.

He took from one of his drawers a sheet of paper and a feather quill and placed them on his desk, turned on the lamp on the desk, put is thoughts in order and began writing.

Dear Agatha,

I have read every single one of your letters, I was unable of answer them because as you may know now, I got trapped in the cave with the balm and had to say there for over one hundred years but I survived thanks to the balm. I was found by two wonderful kids named Edgar and Ellen, they are twins who ended up trapped in the cave with me while digging up some balm to cure Pilos from an illness, and I even could meet a Knightleigh who doesn't have a black hole for a heart, a young boy named Miles who also found us while searching for the twins. Unfortunately the party didn't last long, Miles' parents and sister found us and his sister attempted to bury us alive by dynamiting the cave.

But everything is fine now, we survived and later were rescued by a gentleman named Ronan, who seemed to be friends with the twins. I got my fortune back and was lucky enough to find a new home after the Knightleighs demolished my old mansion and built a tacky version of it near the remains, but my new friends and I made several arranges on it to make it more home-like. Ronan now lives with us in a cabin next to our new home along with his fianceé, a fair lady named Dahlia, the twins became my heirs as they found my gold and won the treasure hunt I had set before disappearing, Pilos was healed and Miles helped us with most of the arrangements on the new mansion (the twins convinced him to do so) until his parents came to retrieve him.

Although even if that incident never happened, I don't think I could have found it in myself to answer your letters because even when I do love you, Agatha, I still don't forgive you for what you did. The day I found out you married Thaddeus' son I felt hurt and more than anything, betrayed. The daughter I raised, not just my daughter but the only family I had left and the only human being I could trust just turned her back at me to become part of a family that care only for two things: money and power. You saw for yourself all that your dear husband's father had put me through. It didn't matter, did it?.

However, I guess I'm to blame too. I'm sorry for not spending much time with you when I had the chance, and for having you confinated at the mansion all the time but understand, you were my only child and I wanted to protect you. I thank you for trying to warn me about Pierre's mother, and for not forgetting about me, because I never forgot about you and never matters what I told you, I never stopped loving you, my Agatha. Even if I didn't replied to your letters I could have been there with you when you became ill, whatever Thaddeus' wife liked it or not.

I will continue with my life for now, but I'm looking forward for the day we can finally reunite.

Nod sighed. All of his anger was slowly fading away. Guess Dahlia was right he though. Not knowing what else to write he added "With love, Your Father", folded the paper, put it into an envelope and placed it in the drawer, not before writing on the envelope "Agatha Nod". That's how her name should have stayed.

As Nod made his way towards his room he promised himself two things. One: he was going to find a way to show his gratitude to Dahlia and Two: He was NOT going to make the same mistakes with Edgar and Ellen. He wasn't going to turn his back at them and definitively wasn't going to let the Knightleighs lay a finger on them. A promise he could soon be forced to brake.


End file.
